


Dorothea's Nightmare

by BeefCheeks



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belching, Burping, Diarrhea, F/F, Farting, Humiliation, Hyper Scat, Kissing, Other, Scat, Soiling, Toilet, Yuri, hyper fart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefCheeks/pseuds/BeefCheeks
Summary: Dorothea is assigned the worst job in the monastery; cleaning the toilets after a night of Leonie's cooking. Her task gets interrupted by a few unwelcome guest.





	Dorothea's Nightmare

Another Sunday at Garreg Mach meant it was time for chores to be assigned to the poor students, to collective groans of dismay. The task were decided by Seteth himself, which explained why Flayn always seemed to get the easiest tasks. Dorothea on the other hand, was not so lucky. She looked up at the task board in horror. She had been getting quite a lot of shitty task of late, but this one really made scrubbing the floors look like a field day.

“Cleaning the toilets? He wants me to clean the damn toilets!? This has got to be a joke,” Dorothy swore. She had half a mind to march right up to Seteth and give him a piece of her mind but knew that wouldn’t go well. She simply found it ironic, that after being promised a haven of equality, she found herself literally cleaning the shit off a noble’s toilet. At least she only had to clean the woman’s bathroom, she thought while trying to find some upside to this nightmare.

Edelgard looked to her classmate in pity. If it wasn’t for Hubert’s incessant moaning, she would have loved to help Dorothea. But alas, the brooding bootlicker would never let the princess swab the shitter. Dorothea was indeed assigned a partner… But having Hilda as a partner in any task is pretty much saying you’re going alone, especially in a task as gross as this. The other gals all had other chores to do, so ole’ Dorothy was left by her lonesome.

She decided a tad of mental preparation was in order, so she skedaddled back to her room and laid down, doing everything she needed to do to get herself relaxed. Earmuffs, cozy pajamas, and a warm tea soothed her body as she hummed her favorite tune. It was only 4pm in the evening, but she knew she would need all the R&R she could get to deal with the incoming disaster.

She heard that Leonie had cooking duty today. Leonie’s food was notorious for either being amazingly delicious, or absolutely vile, with almost no in-between. Not being in a gambling mood, Dorothea had some snacks in her room before drifting off to sleep. She purred softly as she dreamed of something particularly sweet.

There, in her dreamscape, she saw her. Edelgard was sitting across from her in a wonderfully pretty room. The two chatted over tea, with Edie being more flirtatious than usual. 

“Dorothea,” Dream Edelgard said. She spoke in a ludicrously sweet tone, with her lips that shined like plump, pink candies.  
“Yes, Edie? Are you going to finally confess how much you love me?”  
Edelgard nodded. “No time for words, just hurry up and kiss me already! 

Dream Edie leaned over the table and puckered her lips. Dorothea was close to melting. She leaned forward and made and effort to embrace her princess in a lip lock. The two finally met lips, and Edelgard started getting handsy. Mid-kiss, she fondled Dorothea’s shapely boob, massaging her nipple. Returning the favor, Dorothea moved her hand down slowly to rest it on Edelgard’s butt. The imaginary emperor moaned oh, so cutely with Dorothea’s touch. 

Next, the songstress got even more courageous. She gave Edelgard a slap on the rear, making her squeal even more. Dorothea grew wet in the pants. She just had to have more. She slapped it even harder this time…

This time, the squeal didn’t happen. Or maybe it did. But Dorothea definitely didn’t hear it. She heard nothing besides the absolutely disgusting noise that was coming out of Edelgard’s ass. It went on for at least ten seconds. Edelgard broke the kiss and her eyes were rolling. She braced herself against the table as the ridiculously wet bubbler rumbled on. She shout-moaned as the fart got even louder. However, the loudness wet sound stopped for about two seconds, until it was replaced with a squelching, sound.  
Dorothea could only stare in horror as Edelgard filled her pants with a load of shit that would make a horse blush. Her expression was about as unbecoming of a princess as one could imagine. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her mouth to apologize to the traumatized Dorothea. But the gas came back with a vengeance. This airy blast split Edelgard’s pants, letting her giant horse-like dump hit the floor behind her.

Dorothea woke from her night terror in a sweat. She wanted to punch something but settled for tearing her pillow in two. Much to her shock and dismay, she learned that those fart noises were not fabricated. Another shart noise came from the left side neighbor. It surprised Dorothea to hear that Bernie’s farts were as loud as her shouting. From the other side, a loud bassy fart could be heard. Dorothea was surrounded by gas that even a past of rooming with Manuela couldn’t prepare her for. She blushed hard and covered her ears before getting dressed to do her duty.

~

The sight at the woman’s bathroom was an absolute disaster. It was as if Dorothea’s nightmare was coming true. Girls could be seen pouring out of the bathroom, clutching their stomachs and groaning. The smell was another level of horrific. Dorothea gagged with tears at her eyes, both from the smell and from the thought that she would have to clean it all. 

In ground zero, she saw what was supposed to be her partner exiting the stalls. For once, Hilda looked legitimately distressed, and the stall she left behind her transferred a bit of that stress to Dorothea. 

“Hilda? What the hell happened in here?”  
“Leonie’s cooking happened… It tasted amazing, but it gave everyone… the shits.” Dorothea nearly fainted. This was absolute torture.  
“I’m clearly in no condition to help here. Good luck, Dorothea!” A cute fart escaped the twin-tailed pinkie’s rear as she scurried out of the room. Its stink stood out from the rest of the farts polluting the room. Dorothea decided to run out and get a quick breath of fresh air, but the smells seemed to stick to her in a way. She waited a good ten minutes before gritting up and heading back into the wasteland.

The stalls at Garreg Mach were divided into two groups. Those with doors, and those without. The ones with doors, lacked locks. There was only one more person left in the doored stalls. A pair of boots hung beneath the stall on the farthest end of the bathroom. Loud, bassy farts could be heard bounding off the porcelain throne. In there, sat the blue haired horse lover, Marianne. She didn’t want anyone to know she was blowing up the shitter, as that would only drive her self esteem further down into the toilet alongside her dinner, so she lifted her legs up off the floor as not to be seen.

Dorothea, with the help of a smell nullifying spell, dulled her senses and gritted her teeth. She got her brush and set out to complete this awful task she had been given. Failure was not an option. She started by checking each of the doors one by one to survey the damage. She put a mask over her face in conjunction with the spell, and that made things a tad bit better. Until a certain point, where their effectiveness waned.

It seemed to get worse with every door she opened, both the damage and the smell. Shit stained the bowls, the rims and even some of the walls. She had opened all the doors except for the last one on the furthest side, the one Marianne was hiding in. The maiden had been shitting a little quieter, in hopes that whoever was in there would leave. But such was not the case. Her doom was fast approaching, and she was completely hopeless.  
The door lacked a handle, so there was no way for Marianne to avoid Dorothea’s cold gaze. She wanted to say something like “h-hey!” Or “…occupied,” but her mouth wouldn’t say anything, so her butt spoke up.

As soon as Dorothea cracked open the last stall and met a shitting Marianne with eye contact, the flood gates were released. Dorothea had a scowl on when she opened the stall, which definitely played a part in Marianne losing control of her bowels. Her diarrheic shitshow resumed, this time assisted with mortal fear. Wet pops and watery shlops buffeted the toilet bowl, creating a symphony of shit. 

Dorothea stood in terror for about three seconds before screaming and slamming the door back. She offered a pleading apology and tried to erase the memory from her head. Faint “soreh…”’s could be heard coming from over the stall door, between sharts of course.

~

Dorothea hadn’t cleaned one toilet yet, and she had already been traumatized in multiple ways. Marianne left after finishing her business, beet red and teary eyed. She made no eye contact when she bolted out of the bathroom. She didn’t have the courage to tell Dorothea that the toilet wouldn’t flush and was completely painted brown. At least she got it all in the bowl?  
The same could not be said for the perpetrator of this entire mess, Leonie. She came into the bathroom shortly after Marianne left, with her pants spats already peeled back, and her tan asscheeks out. She payed Dorothea no mind, and definitely had no time to open a door. She took one of the door-less stalls and dropped anchor. Her sharts were about as bad as Marianne’s, except they were a bit harsher, and louder.  
Dorothea screamed again when she saw the tomboy ruining her freshly cleaned latrine. 

“Leonie, can you not read!?” She pointed to her homemade ‘bathroom closed’ sign.  
“S-shut it… Can’t you see this is—ugh, urgent?’ Leonie spoke between pushing out sharts. The smell rendered Dorothea’s nose plugings useless. Leonie’s farts smelled of retched veggie rot and old meat. The fact that this whole fiasco was mostly Leonie’s fault, made this worse.

Leonie continued to push out her ocean of shit. Her push was a lot more farty than Marianne. Seems like she had eaten a larger portion than some of the other girls.  
“I had no idea my casserole would do this to everyone…”  
Dorothea had no interest in Leonie’s words. She did her best to just tune her and her bubbly farts out and continue cleaning. But as Leonie was finishing, another force stormed into the room. The sound of a thunderous fart echoed out of Catherine’s cheeks, scaring the shit out of the pair, literally in Leonie’s case. The swordswoman clutched her gut and fanned her butt, before looking up in fury.

“Where the hell is that little twerp, Leonie!? I’m going to make that little shit pay for this, *URRRRRP*- ah, fuck…” Her threats were cut off by an obnoxious burp. Leonie leaned forward, both to cut another ass cheek rumbling fart and to look Catherine dead in the face. She gave her a glare a demonic beast would quake at. And Catherine stared right back at her. Stuck in the middle, Dorothea backed away slowly.

“I heard my name. Is there a problem,” Leonie asked with a deadly passive aggression. Catherine was about to go off on the toilet trapped tomboy, when her gut went off on her. She barged into one of the doored stalls with her ass pre-exposed, though that seemed to be the result of the anal thunderclap from earlier. Naturally, it was one Dorothea had just finished cleaning. The knight moved with such speed and force, that telling her to choose another stall was futile.

The ass bombs continued to shake the entire room with a violence. Dorothea was so flabbergasted by her own misfortune that she couldn’t move. The sounds of Catherine’s massive farts were only matched by the sounds of her cheeks flapping in her wind. She cried out the occasional “fuck!” with the really long ones. The smell of the place was intolerable. It all smelled like the worst sewer in history. Methane and rot permeated the room in a smog.

Leonie finished a bit before Catherine did, and decided it was time to head out before Catherine’s farts killed her. There was no way she could put her spats back on. Her panties were in the same boat. Not even thrifty Leonie could piece those things back together. Having nothing else to cover with, the girl saw no other option than to make a run for it, cheeks in the wind. Feeling a little cheeky in a separate way, she tossed her shitty spats and undies over Catherine’s stall before making a mad dash out. Catherine’s angry shouting implied a direct hit.

After one last apocalyptic fart in which Dorothea was certain she heard porcelain break, Catherine kicked down the stall door. She was mad as all hell, but it was hard to take her seriously with Leonie’s panties still on her head. Catherine’s pants were equally destroyed, so she joined Leonie in her midnight streaking. Her ass was even fatter, so the clapping was even louder.  
Meanwhile, Dorothy had fully succumbed to the madness. She put her mind into a trance like state, where she thought about nothing but finishing this wretched task. She was suddenly filled with determination! Hard work was what got her in here. No way was she going to fail at such a simple task such as this!

Which is what Dorothea said to herself before seeing the aftermath of the legendary heroine’s legendary dump. Catherine’s farts had destroyed the toilet seat, bowl and splattered the wall like some kind of horrid brown paint. It looked like there was more shit on the walls than in the actual bowl. It was at that point where the gas made Dorothea particularly woozy. Tripping over her own feet, she tumbled down and landed on her butt. A deep black out came over her within moments.

~  
About an hour later, Dorothea woke to the sounds of footsteps. They were oddly familiar in a way, but more rushed than usual. She also heard a toilet flushing… or trying to. Next, came a hushed voice whispering curses, and the sound of toilet paper rolling off the rack. She opened her eyes to gaze upon a head of white hair, revealing who it was.  
Edelgard frantically thrusted her plunger back and forth into the annihilated shitter, to very little effect. Dorothy only saw her through a haze, so she called out to make sure it really was her.

“…Edelgard,” she said. “Is that you?” The imperial princess nearly had a heart attack upon hearing that Dorothea woke. So much so, that an absolutely adorable fear poot popped on out of her exposed rear. She turned beet red, rushed to close the stall door and covered her backside. 

“D-Dorothea! Why are you just lying on the floor like that,” she asked hesitantly? She walked over to her classmate and met her with an outstretched hand. In her haze Dorothea had taken this situation into a beautiful new direction. Her dream was wrong, Edelgard wasn’t here to stink up the place, or shit her pants, or paint the walls brown. All Dorothy saw in that moment was a beautiful, majestic heroine here to save her from this shit stained nightmare she had been living with a warm embrace and a kind smile.

“Come now, get up from there,” she said as she grabbed Dorothy’s hand. There on that night, her nightmare had finally become a beautiful, sweet, dream. She rushed into her wonderful Edie’s arms and squeezed her oh so tight.  
“Dorothea don’t---…!”  
And that is where the dream collapsed. The hug pushed out the overweight fart baby Edelgard had been holding in since Dorothea woke. It burst out of her ripe cheeks with a force so strong, even Catherine would shiver. The force blew open the stall doors, revealing Edelgard’s little secret. She had blown the absolute fuck out of every single stall in the bathroom. She had been scurrying from shitter to shitter after clogging each one with her chunky diarrhea. If Catherine painted the walls, Edelgard made a mosaic. An absolute mural of waste. The fart alone smelled worse than anything else Dorothea had smelled that night.  
The damage from Dorothea’s hug continued. The fart was not the end of the princess’ disaster, oh no. Next came the second wave. It started with a trickle, before turning into a torrent, warped ecstasy on Edelgard’s face the entire time as a volcanic explosion erupted from her nuclear asshole. Her pants split down the seems as if they were 1-ply tissue paper being tossed into a water fall.  
For the finale, Edelgard had to get on her knees. The torrent had lubed up her asshole good enough for her to crank out one last log out of her gaping anus. The leg-sized turd expanded out of her wretched shithole while she grunted like she never had before. The anal anaconda ended its coil with another wet fart, and there the princess stood, speechless.  
Dorothea’s nightmare had not only come true, it was even worse in reality than it was in her head.


End file.
